I Will Break You
by Sutaahiiraa
Summary: Seiya/Yaten yuri. Life on Kinmoku can't get better, or get worse. Yaten is crushing on Seiya - so is Yoshi. A mysterious figure is tracking the Starlights' every movements, and Fighter finds herself in quite the situation...as a bride to be?
1. Batalla de Amor

**I Will Break You**

Chapter I: Batalla de Amor

_Seiya... Seiya Kou... Sailorstarfighter..._

Seiya Kou - no, Sailorstarfighter - walked down the many halls of the palace of Kinmoku, seeming to be looking for something - or someone. As she walked down the hallway, heels clicking onto the marble floor, she could clearly hear something else; it sounded like someone was crying – but who?

As she continued to walk, she finally realized she wasn't wearing her usual Fighter attire. Instead she was clad in an outfit resembling Cosmos' in style, only no feathers, no colors, no added on accessories. It was just white and pleated, with knee-high white boots with a two inch heel. There was a large bow in the back, seeming like a pale pink color. It seemed like the one Chibimoon had - only, Seiya didn't know who Chibimoon was. 'What am I...?' Shaking her head, Seiya continued to follow the sounds of crying.

They were getting closer… Closer... Closer...

_Seiya.._

'Who is..?' Seiya turned a corner and her eyes widened. A woman with pale white hair parted in two loose braids was in a room, her hands covering her face. She was wearing an outfit identical to Seiya's, only the bow in the back was darker in shade. Seiya took a step closer, the heel of her boot creating a loud 'clack' sound as it came in contact with the green marble floor.

The woman turned, quickly pulling her hands from her eyes. Seiya took the moment to study her features, for future reference. She had pale lilac eyes and a small, gold tiara on her forehead. It was a chain and in the center was a golden symbol like what Kakyuu had in the center of her forehead. Seiya, as perplexed as she was, raised a brow in question. 'I thought only direct decedents of Kinmoku could have that...' she thought.

The woman stood upright, eyes narrowing a little as she started to walk forward in Seiya's direction. Seiya blinked, backing up in a reflex. She didn't know who this woman was, or what she wanted. She was about to make a run for it, but the woman with the lilac eyes grabbed her by the wrist, holding it tightly. "Seiya! You must forget the Moon Princess! Or it will be your downfall!"

_Seiya!_

"W-who..? W-wh-what..?" Seiya stammered, unable to say anything else.

_Seiya..!!_

"Forget the Princess of the Moon! Forget the Sailor Soldier, Sailormoon! It will be the end of you!"

_Seiya...!_

"Who is..?! H-how... Odango..?!" Seiya struggled to pull her arm back. The lilac eyed woman only made her hold stronger. "Let me go! Who are you?! And what do you know about Odango?!" Seiya's eyes narrowed, she felt... emptiness surrounding this woman, nothing but complete emptiness. "And why do you have the symbol of Kinmoku on your forehead?!"

"...Sailorstarfighter. Tsukino Usagi will be your downfall."

_SEIYA!!!_

Fighter's eyes opened wide and she stumbled backwards, her eyes staring forward. Her breath was stuck in her throat, and she couldn't move, couldn't think - couldn't see straight. The only thing that she could see was Maker pushing Healer to the side, to dodge a large blast that seemed like five 'Star Serious Lasers' combined to form one large one, the two rolling across the ground, across from where Fighter was standing. Fighter shook her head, rushing over to the two. "Maker! Healer! Oh my God, I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry I zoned out! Are you okay?!"

Maker pushed herself up to her knees and looked up, sending Fighter a tense, frustrated glare. "That very well could have gotten us killed, do you realize this?! Please, Yoshi-san, please turn the simulation off."

"Yes, Maker-sama!"

Fighter could only look at Maker. She couldn't speak; the tears wouldn't even come out of her eyes. She was frozen. Even as the illusion of the streets of Tokyo disappeared, and an empty room in the palace of Kinmoku took its place, Fighter still couldn't move. The door to the room opened, and a worried Kakyuu rushed into the simulation room. The Starlights had practiced their attacks and moves there since they were younger, way before Galaxia had arrived.

"Starlights, are you all right?"

Healer sat up at that moment, not sending even a little stare, a glance, anything at Fighter. She tried to recapture her breath, shaking her head wildly to Kakyuu's question. "F-fine! Fine..." It was at that moment that Healer looked to Fighter, but it wasn't a forgiving glance; it was more of an annoyed, angered and let down glare.

Fighter realized Healer's glare and looked to the ground in embarrassment. "...I'm sorry, Princess. I was...preoccupied. I should have been paying more attention. I'm sorry."

Kakyuu didn't say anything. She looked to Fighter, who seemed to be shaking with guilt, then to Maker and Healer, who were still trying to catch their breath. She then turned and looked to Yoshi, who was standing in the doorway.

Yoshi moved strands of green out of her eyes and took a few steps into the room, so she was behind Kakyuu. "I do hope everyone is all right? Maybe that should be all for today. Do you not think so, Princess?" The brown eyed girl looked up, a hope filled smile on her lips.

"Yes. I do believe that should be all. Maker, Healer. Please take the time to go to the infirmary, just in case. I do not wish for anything to happen to the three of you."

"But Princess, we're fine..." Healer trailed off, staring forward in confusion.

"I want to make sure." Kakyuu looked down for a moment, before looking back up. "Please. I want to make sure you're both all right."

Maker looked to Healer, who had a pleading look in her eyes. It was obvious that the silver haired soldier didn't want to go to the infirmary. 'She was always so proud of herself,' Maker thought, shaking her head in amusement. "Yes, Princess, we'll go."

Kakyuu nodded, looking to Yoshi who quickly understood. She led Maker and Healer out of the room, and quickly hurried them along in the direction of the infirmary.

With those three gone, Kakyuu turned to face Fighter, realizing her Senshi was obviously having inner turmoil that was pulling her apart. "Fighter. Are you well...?" Kakyuu reached out to brush her fingers delicately across Fighter's cheek.

"No... Did you see how angry she was with me?! The both of them?!" Fighter looked up, eyes narrowed in self-anger. "I can't believe I let my guard down for even a second! I'm Sailorstarfighter... The leader of the Starlights... I'm never supposed to let my guard down or have the other two unguarded or anything for even less than a moment! And a single thought caused me to nearly lose them both. And this was just a simulation. Imagine if it was a real enemy... If it was real...!"

Fighter stopped suddenly, feeling one of Kakyuu's fingers over her lips. She was looking down, but Fighter could see a small smile on her lips. "They're just surprised and out of breath. They do not doubt you, nor do they hate you, Fighter. They love you. They're just in shock that you did let your guard down. Do you care to share your thoughts...?"

"Eh..?" Fighter looked up.

"Why you were so distracted when you were supposed to cover Healer's back. Why..?"

"I... I'm so sorry..."

Kakyuu leaned in, pressing her lips on Fighter's right cheek. Fighter blinked, feeling her face go bright red in shock, surprise, and just embarrassment. Kakyuu took Fighter's hands in her own, and squeezed them gently before she let go and stepped out of the room. "I believe you will control your emotions soon, Fighter. Just relax. They do not hate you."

"They... How could they not?" Fighter's head hung as she kicked the side of the door, running her hands through her hair.

Yaten sat down in a chair in the waiting room, waiting for Taiki to come out. She had a bandage wrapped around her right wrist, which was the only injury they found on her. She sighed, slouching down in her seat before she closed her eyes in an attempt to relax herself. "How could Seiya let us down like that? For all I know Taiki has around twenty, thirty injuries! She's taking long enough to believe that!" She stood up, stomping her heel into the ground.

Yoshi stood up from her seat and put her hands on Yaten's shoulders, trying to calm the girl down. "Hey, Yaten-sama... I'm sure Seiya-sama didn't mean to... She seems so preoccupied lately, so distracted. I'm sure something's bothering her."

Yaten sighed again, looking over to the side. "Yeah. And she has too much pride in herself to admit it. I guess I could forgive her knowing that, but if she has so much pride she could have been more careful! I shouldn't be standing here beside you right now, do you realize that?!"

"I... I do, Yaten-sama. I truly, truly do. And that scares me! I would hate to lose you, or Taiki-sama, or Seiya-sama... Oh, and the Princess. I do not know what I would do without the four of you to guide me. I want to be loyal. I am not a Sailor Soldier like you are, but I want to be around to help. Like now, in a way. Some people here on Kinmoku don't believe that they can help in any way, shape, or form unless they are Sailor Soldiers. I do not believe that, honestly. I... I believe the Sailor Soldiers are the most important, yes, but that everyone else plays a role in helping those chosen ones to achieve their goal. Like now.. I want you and Taiki-sama to recover rapidly so we can get back to training! The Princess has been sensing disturbances, but is not too certain if they are caused by an enemy, or by what." She cleared her throat, looking back up to see a questioning look in Yaten's limegreen eyes.

Yoshi was completely aware that the extra tint in Yaten's eyes was of the 'What is your point?' variety. She decided to hurry regardless of her obliviousness, wanting to quickly get her point across to the girl beside her. "I will not let you down. We have to keep you in shape and up and ready to go in case an enemy or something is to arrive."

"Yeah. We always have to be on guard. Why do you think Galaxia was able to kill so many that one time...?" Yaten closed her eyes, internally kicking herself once again for the events that occurred on that fateful day.

_Princess...!!_

_Fighter, watch out behind you!! _

_Damnit! There's so much fire... _

_There are so many that are already killed..._

_DO SOMETHING! PLEASE! Maker! _

_Where did she..?! _

_Where did who?_

_Princess?! _

_What...?! _

_Princess?! _

_Where did she...? Why is she...?!_

_She's leaving!!_

Yaten took another breath, her eyes opening halfway, to just stare at the ground. "That will not happen again. We will not lose our Princess again. There will be none of that! So you can shut up and stop telling me things I already know, okay? Is that hard for you? Do you want help with that or something? Oh my God..!" Yaten took a breath, calming down rapidly. Why was she yelling at Yoshi as such..? It wasn't her fault. No. It wasn't. ...Right?

Yoshi put her hands together, biting her lower lip in fear of how to reply and what words to say.. "I... I'm sorry,Yaten-sama." Yoshi lowered her head. "It is just that when I saw the tears forming in Seiya-sama's gorgeous midnight blue eyes, I...I thought I was going to die..."

Yaten's head quickly sprang back up, a perplexed look on her features. "And what the hell is THAT supposed to mean?"

"I...!!" Yoshi covered her mouth, her face bright red. She quickly turned, a twisted smirk appearing on her face. "I-I..." She quickly turned back around again, her face beyond red and her eyes closed in a dreamy sort of way. Her hands were clinging to the end of her shirt, squeezing it as if she were squeezing the life out of someone. "Her eyes are so lovely! They're so full of emotion and are so...she's so...! She's so strong, and you could just get lost in her eyes! And her black hair is so pretty... When she wears that silver barrette she stole from you, it -"

"...She stole what from me?"

"...it looks like a lone star in the deep sea of black sky... It's like, never-ending curls of - "

"Okay. You can shut up now." Yaten's eyebrow twitched.

"Ah, was I going overboard again?" Yoshi blinked, tilting her head to the side innocently.

"No... You were putting me to sleep with your inane babbling about how cute Seiya is, how sexy Seiya is, how hot Seiya is, how gorgeous Seiya is, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah."

"Yaten-sama...are you jealous?"

"Jealous...? JEALOUS?! You're asking me if I'm jealous of SEIYA?! I'm not jealous!"

"You seem so. Is it because someone isn't paying attention to you trying to take you to be their love forever? Or is it because you - "

"I DO NOT LOVE HER! YOU'RE INFURIATING!" Yaten threw her arms up into the air and pulled the door open, exiting the infirmary with an annoyed huff. Yoshi could only blink, rubbing the back of her neck. "I was going to say...or is it because you're mad at her? Yaten-sama...? What's infuri...ator...ing..?"

As Yoshi said that, Taiki stepped out of the doorway, an icepack held to her head. She watched her ally exit the infirmary as angry as she could be, but she had heard most of Yaten's side of the conversation. "...Ah, this is merely the beginning, is it not?"

Owari Chapter I.

"Batalla de Amor" is Spanish for "Battle of Love".


	2. Seiya el Seductivo

**I Will Break You**

Chapter II: Seiya el Seductivo y el Comienzo de Guerra

_Later that day..._

Yoshi hurried down the hallway of the infirmary which would lead back into the palace. She was bright red from embarrassment at what she had said to Yaten, and was most certain Taiki had heard it too. Knowing her luck, by the end of the day, Seiya and Kakyuu would know as well and her life would be over. But would it? Would it really?

Yoshi paused in her thoughts and in her tracks, a slight blink being the only other movement she made. Would Seiya knowing her true feelings be a problem? Maybe it could make the 'beautiful raven-tailed goddess' like her in return. It wouldn't be so bad...but then again, she wouldn't want to impose. She wasn't sure if Seiya had fully gotten over her feelings toward the blonde solar system soldier, Sailormoon. She wouldn't want to take advantage of Seiya's feelings while she didn't know what her feelings were exactly. But putting Sailormoon out of the picture...

Yoshi's thoughts traveled back to the return of her love being brought upon her by the leader of the Starlights. To be held by her, to hold onto her, to be able to inhale the scent of whatever shampoo it was she applied to her luscious raven colored hair, to be...

"...Yoshi. The river being created by your nose bleed is kind of disgusting. Do you mind?"

Yoshi twitched, being pulled out of her thoughts once again by, in her words, 'the impenetrable silver-haired brick wall' that she had to climb over to attain her one true goal - Seiya.

"You!!!" Yoshi quickly moved her hands over her nose, trying to stop the downpour of blood from passing her fingers.

Yaten rolled her eyes, brushing past Yoshi with a grin. "Whatever perverted thoughts you've got in your head about Seiya, get rid of them. She wouldn't be able to perform them anyway."

"Hey!!How do you know - what?!" Yoshi stomped her foot on the ground, watching Yaten's retreating back.

"Because the only one she'd be doing them with would be me," Yaten whispered under her breath, as she turned a corner. "GAH. I'm becoming as bad as Minako!"

Yoshi blinked, not being able to understand Yaten's reply whatsoever. She put her hands to her hips, yelling out into the empty hallway. "It's okay, Yaten-sama! I'LL BE SURE TO TELL YOU WHAT IT WAS LIKE!" She then blinked and her eyebrow twitched as she pulled her hands off her hips and looked at her sides which had blood covered hand prints on them now. "EWWWW!!!"

Seiya stepped down the red-carpet covered stairs, hoping to make amends with Yaten now. She had already done so with Taiki, and although Taiki was giving her the lecture of her life, she accepted. So now all that was needed to be done was apologize to Yaten. And that would be harder than coping with five million of Taiki's lectures. Because of the mere fact that sometimes, Yaten could be nothing more than a mere cold-hearted bitch. Then again, other times she seemed like a completely different person. To Seiya, that is - and only to Seiya. Sometimes she'd seem so innocent and giggly, other times she'd seem lost and blank, and other times she just seemed to be full of emotion, and as hyper as a two year old, but only around Seiya. To the Princess and to Taiki she was her normal self. To Yoshi she was a stuck up, sarcastic bitch.

And to Seiya...

Seiya looked to her watch to eye the time, to see how much time she had left before it was time for dinner. It was about 3:15. Seiya suddenly stopped at the second to last step, seeing Yaten coming in her direction, without giving her even a glance. Seiya winced, realizing the horribly obvious fact that Yaten was still rather pissed at Seiya's negligence.

_"Seiya! You must forget the Moon Princess! Or it will be your downfall!"_

Seiya stumbled over, her eyes going blank for a moment. That voice again. Why was it talking to her? What was it trying to say? What point was it trying to drive across?

_"Forget the Princess of the Moon! Forget the Sailor Soldier, Sailormoon! It will be the end of you!"_

Reaching out, Seiya grabbed a quick hold of the banister before almost tumbling down the remaining stairs. The image was becoming more intense.

_"...Sailorstarfighter. Tsukino Usagi will be your downfall."_

"Seiya?!" Yaten screamed as Seiya fell forward into her arms, causing the two to land roughly on the red carpet in front of the stairs. Yaten blinked, staring at Seiya in a mix of worry and anger, and Seiya was snapping out of her daze, her head resting on Yaten's chest. And of course, Yaten was blushing terribly at this, but she didn't say anything.

Finally, Seiya pushed herself into a sitting position, wavering eyes looking deep into Yaten's. "Why are you...so red?"

For a moment there was just silence. Sure, Yaten had admired Seiya for her actions during the crisis with Galaxia, but she never expected it would turn into something like this. Everyday the feelings would get worse, as if her competition with Yoshi was heating things up and inflaming her passion for her ally, her friend, her leader.

Yaten took a breath, moving her head back a bit to try to create a bigger space between them. "I...I..." She shook her head. "You had your damn head on my breasts! Would you rather have me do the normal and bitchslap the hell out of you for it?"

Seiya's eyes widened and she fell backward on the ground, stammering in complete shock at Yaten's response. "I...I had, you had, I had my, your..."

"Yeah. We get it." Yaten stood up, dusting herself off before extending a hand toward Seiya, to help her up. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yeah... But I should be asking that to you, not you to me. For one thing, it was my negligence that almost killed you, then I fell right into you..." Seiya reached out, grabbing Yaten's hand to help herself up. Yaten pulled her up and tried to let go, but Seiya wouldn't let go of her hand. She just stared at the bandage that was wrapped around her wrist.

"Seiya. What are you doing?" Yaten asked, raising a brow in question to Seiya's sudden actions.

"I caused this. I'm sorry." Seiya whispered, pulling Yaten's hand closer to her mouth before giving the back of her hand a gentle kiss in apology. Yaten's eyes widened, but she didn't fight it. She just stared at the current incidents as if she was a thirteen year old who had just gotten kissed for the first time. She took a deep breath to try to fight the scream of joy that tried to escape her throat, and won that battle for the time being. It just…felt weird to not only see bit _feel_ Seiya's lips on her skin. For a moment it didn't feel right, but then again...

"I'm sorry I took my eyes off you," Seiya suddenly said, in a low whisper that made Yaten just want to hug her tightly and assure her that it was all right. For in her mind, it was more than all right. It was beyond all right.

"It…it...it's okay. I don't care."

"Oh come off it," Seiya looked up to face Yaten eye-to-eye. "Be mad at me. It scares me if you're not."

'She's asking me to... Great. I can't do that. But if I don't she'll realize... That I could possibly...' Yaten narrowed her eyes. "Just wait 'til tomorrow's practice! I'll take my eyes off of you and see how you like almost being pummeled into the ground!"

Seiya grinned one of her infamous grins that Yoshi yearned for, and pulled Yaten's hand in her direction, causing the silver haired girl's face to be centimeters away from her own. "I would rather have it that you _didn't_ take your eyes off me." Seiya chuckled before letting go of Yaten's hand and started walking off toward the back door.

Yaten didn't move. She stood there, perplexed and dazed beyond all belief. Everything that had just happened couldn't have really happened, could it? It didn't matter. Yaten's lips curled into a pleased smile before her eyes closed and she collapsed onto the floor in happiness. So maybe she was achieving. "...You're messing me up!" Yaten quirked a brow from her reclining position on the floor, agitated. She rolled over onto her side and her eyes widened, seeing the owner of the voice. "You..!"

7:30 in the evening.

"Hoshizora wo tsukinuke... ginga wo kiriseki... mirai wo kimeru tatakai.. ima wa sukoshi demo.." Yoshi watched from her seat by the piano as Taiki delicately ran her fingers across the ebonies and ivories to the tune of the song Seiya had written while on their stay on earth. Yoshi watched, memorized, as Seiya sang the lyrics with utmost elegance. "...Kimi no kioku no katasumi ni irareru you ni... Kami furimidashi dance dance dance..."

Yoshi sighed happily, closing her eyes and resting her head against the back of the grand piano. As she was being intoxicated by the melody and the lyrics and the singer herself, she felt herself being drawn into an early slumber. But those feelings were abruptly diminished. The notes stopped and the singing stopped, causing Yoshi's eyes to fly open and she sat back up, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Oh! Princess!" Yoshi cried, immediately going onto one knee. Taiki stood up from her seat on the piano bench, and Seiya walked over to the two, puzzled.

"Is everything all right, Princess?" Seiya inquired.

"No.. Have any of you seen Healer? I haven't seen her since around four o'clock.."

"Wh-what?" Seiya stared forward, disbelieving. "I was talking to her at three thirty, how could she just disappear between now and then?"

Taiki ran a hand through her hair, pondering where their ally could have gone in such a short period of time. "Where have you looked, Princess?"

"The bedrooms, the garden, the front, the parlor, the dining hall... I've had guards and maids scatter all over the palace and they haven't been able to find her. No one on the palace grounds has seen her."

Seiya narrowed her eyes as she cracked her knuckles. "We will help you find her, Princess. She couldn't have just vanished it thin air."

"Right. We'll search around the bedrooms again," Taiki added. Yoshi stayed quiet for most of the conversation, but after hearing Seiya and Taiki offering their help she nodded as well.

"I'll look out back, Princess."

"Thank you. Let me know when you find her."

The three nodded before they looked to each other and separated. Seiya led Taiki over toward the stairs, worry etched all over her features. She stopped abruptly at the staircase where she was talking to Yaten before. "Seiya. I thought you said we were going upstairs," Taiki said.

"We are. This is where I last talked to her, and I want to see if there's anything here that can help us."

"I wish I could be as optimistic as you, but if there was it would be more noticeable than a microscopic piece of fabric, or what have you. I don't believe we have the time to analyze all that, she may need us." Seiya's hands turned into fists as she nodded to Taiki's statement before she dashed up the stairs as fast as her legs would take her, Taiki following suit.

The moment they stopped on the second floor, they went quiet, hearing a few thumps and bangs as if somebody had fallen. Taiki looked to Seiya and they both nodded, quietly walking down the hallway. As they did so, the bangs became louder and easier to pinpoint. Finally, a loud crash got Seiya and Taiki back to the running stage before they stopped in front of one of the guest bedrooms. Seiya blinked, shrugging before putting her ear to the door to see what she could hear. Her eyes widened, hearing muffled curses and attempted yells, as well as banging. Without a second thought, she reached for the doorknob and tried to open the door, but she found it locked.

"Shit!" She sent a kick to the door followed by a few punches. "Taiki! Help me!"

Taiki nodded and the two backed up, looking to each other. "At the count of three, all right, Seiya?"

"Right."

"One…"

"...two."

"...THREE!"

The two girls rushed forward, slamming their bodies into the door to open it. In fact, they broke it open. Seiya and Taiki flew forward with the door, and crash landed with it against the hard, wooden floor.

"Daaaaamn..." Seiya winced, rubbing her head.

Taiki winced, rubbing her lower back before standing up, seeing something moving on the other side of the bed. "Seiya, cover me," she whispered.

Seiya nodded. Both girls slowly walked over to the side of the bed, but Seiya backed up. Taiki raised a brow, sighing when she realized Seiya was going to try to be dramatic or something. No matter. The second Taiki was on the other side of the bed, Seiya jumped over it, landed, and turned around in one fluid motion before her eyes widened.

"Yaten!"

The raven tailed girl bent down beside her ally, trying to untie her hands from behind her back. She pulled at the ropes that held her wrists together and cursed inwardly. 'Whoever did this is dead.' She lifted her leg and placed it on the other side of Yaten's body, trying to get a better position to pull the ropes apart at. At this position, she could hear the uneven heartbeats of her ally, and that made her grin slightly, but nevertheless, she tried to hide it with the sincere fact that she was so worried.

"What the hell happened to you?" Taiki sweatdropped. Yaten's eyebrow twitched. Seiya blinked then laughed nervously, untying the handkerchief from around Yaten's mouth. "Sorrysorrysorry."

"Idiot... Well! If I knew I wouldn't BE HERE, Seiya," Yaten spat. "But thank you."

"No sweat, you can always count on us," Seiya winked. Taiki shook her head. "Yaten, do you know who did this to you?" she whispered while untying the rope around her ankles as well.

Yaten averted eye contact with the two, internally mumbling every curse word in the book. She knew who did it. She knew exactly who did it. Hell, of course, she was awake as it was happening. Well for part of it. It was Yoshi. All Yoshi. And her reasonings? She had seen the little passings of flirts that went on between the two earlier, and she had grown jealous - immensely jealous.

'Well if a fight for Seiya's what she wants... Then that's EXACTLY what she's going to get...' Yaten thought, a twisted smirk appearing on her face as she began devising evil plots of revenge for the upcoming day.

"Yaten..?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry," she replied, standing up with Seiya's help. "I don't know who did it."

_"You're mad at her anyway, remember? She almost killed you! How could you love someone that won't look out for you??"_

"Don't worry. Let's just go tell the Princess, and we'll figure out what's going on, okay?" Taiki said.

"Yeah... Here, take my arm, Yaten, let me help you," Seiya offered. _"Sorry, Yaten-sama! But this is for your own good. She's like a sister to you! It'd be wrong anyway!" _

_"What the hell are you..? What are you doing?!"_

Yaten closed her eyes, the smirk still in place as she took Seiya's arm, as offered to her. 'Sorry, Yoshi-chan. But this is for your own good. She's like an idol to you! It'd be wrong anyway.'

Owari chapter II.

"Seiya el Seductivo y el Comienzo de Guerra" means: "Seiya the Seductor and the Beginning of War"


	3. Venganza

**I Will Break You**

Chapter III: Venganza

"You mean you don't remember who did this to you, Healer?"

"No. I don't remember a thing."

"I don't want to put pressure on you, it is said that doing that reduces chances of remembering... But if you do remember anything, please inform me. The culprit must be apprehended."

"Yeah…I understand. I will keep that in mind, Princess." Yaten stood up off of her right knee, whirling around rapidly before walking out of the room as quickly as she could.

Kakyuu watched her, sighing worriedly. She obviously didn't believe the silver-haired girl; she knew she had to have some memory of what happened, but what Kakyuu didn't know was why Yaten refused to say it. She couldn't understand because it could happen again and the next time that it did, Kakyuu was concerned that Seiya and Taiki would not be able to find her.

Just as Yaten walked out of the room, Seiya and Taiki popped up from behind the doors, their temporary hiding place, and immediately moved forward so they were both walking beside her. "So, what did she say, Yaten?" asked Seiya.

"Just questions, right? Don't push her too much, Seiya," said Taiki.

"Just questions, exactly," replied Yaten, rubbing the back of her neck out of nervous habit. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Seiya and Taiki stopped in their tracks, staring at the figure of their friend as she continued to walk along the hallway. "Y-you don't care?? Yaten, the person could do it again..." Seiya started walking a bit faster in an attempt to catch up. "And normally you'd be furious and would snap at us or something."

"Is that what you want me to do?" Yaten turned around, putting her hands on her hips before tilting her head to the side. "You want me to yell at you and be all angry and something because I blacked out?"

"No, that's not..." Seiya paused, trying to think of the right words to explain what it was that she wanted to say.

"It's that you're not acting like yourself, Yaten. And whether Seiya knows or wants to say it or not, we're worried." Seiya nodded rapidly to Taiki's answer. She found it so hard to form sentences and pull out the right words

"Yeah? So what is normal for me?"

"Yaten," whispered Seiya, walking over to her. "We're just worried. Do you really mind it that much?"

'Shit,' thought Yaten, 'I hate it when she gives me this pouty tone.' Yaten sighed, shaking her head. "No, I don't. There's just nothing to tell. I don't want to worry either of you over nothing."

"Yeah... well... I rather you say that than not saying anything at all." Seiya shrugged. "You're troublesome."

"Hey, what's what supposed to mean?" Yaten felt her cheeks grow warmer.

"There's just nothing to tell!" Seiya winked, placing a hand on Yaten's shoulder for a moment as she walked past her, a grin plastered on her face.

"SEIYA! What the hell is that supposed to mean?! This is just revenge for not telling you isn't it?!"

Taiki chuckled, talking past Yaten with a small smile on her face. "Don't bother, Yaten. She'll have you playing this game of hers for hours."

"And you're in on it too, aren't you?!" Yaten grumbled. "Some family I have."

"Princess, do you need anything?"

"No, thank you, Yoshi-chan."

Yoshi nodded, moving strands of green away from her eyes as she stood up straight. "Call if you need anything, Princess."

Kakyuu nodded to Yoshi's comment and dismissed her, watching the girl scurry off out of the room and out of sight. Once she made sure she was gone, Kakyuu stood up, walking in the direction of the parlor. If her bodyguards nor one of her allies knew anything of the actions that took place, then she would find out for herself. She didn't want to wait around as if she couldn't do anything, because she knew and the rest of the planet knew she could do whatever she wanted for herself. She just wished she knew where to start, as she headed down the narrow hall.

Yoshi hurried up the stairs, going toward the third floor. She decided she'd make it look like she was looking for clues, when in reality what she was doing was trying to figure out how to strike next. Now that she already made the first move, striking from behind would be a give away, and Yaten would catch her in the act. And Yoshi couldn't have this.

"Hm. Maybe I could incorporate those visions of Fighter-sama's into this..." she thought aloud as she made it to the top of the staircase. "But to do that I need to actually know what the visions are..."

"Yoshi?"

Yoshi skidded to a halt, feeling her heart quicken in its pace. That was so definitely Seiya's voice, even if she couldn't recognize it, her heart would. She turned around and placed a hand on the banister, forming a smile on her lips at the sight of the leather-clad soldier who came up the stairs behind her. "Fighter-sama! Is something wrong?"

"Eh, don't consider it something wrong yet. Consider it something wrong when I find out who's responsible."

Yoshi felt all the colors on her face disappear, and her heartbeat quickened even more. 'Does she know?!' She gulped, blinking. "What do you plan to do?"

"Don't know yet. Figure my anger will take over from there, right?"

Yoshi just nodded nervously.

"I figure I could pick up traces better. And gives me a head start on payback. But what are you doing up here? I never see you on the third floor or higher."

'Why is she so protective of Healer-san so suddenly?' Yoshi's eyes narrowed. 'It isn't like she loves her or anything. They're just allies.... Right?' "I'm also looking for clues. I feel as though I let you four down. And not I must make up for my let down."

"Heh, it's as much my fault as anyone's."

"What...?" Yoshi felt the heartbeat quicken more, if it could.

"Earlier at the practice. Let my guard down there. And I was the last one with her before she disappeared. I let my guard down there as well."

"Yeah, well. She can take care of herself."

"Maybe so, but I've said it a billion times. I'm Sailorstarfighter. It is my responsibility."

'She look so adorable when she's serious..' Yoshi bit her lip, leaning in a little bit closer. "I understand. But, um, Fighter-sama?"

"Yes?"

"This is rather off topic, but how would you feel if you knew someone had...attractions toward you? I mean, I'm not talking about you, I just mean in general. If you overheard someone saying, 'oh I like Seiya-san' or something. How would you react?"

Fighter raised a brow, that was truly off topic. She shrugged. "It would depend on who it was that said that, I guess."

"Ah, I see." She nodded.

"Why?" Fighter grinned, rather amused at the randomness of the question.

Yoshi blushed deeply, swooning internally over the simple little grin Fighter had. 'I cannot stand it. I need to make a move. I need to do something. I might combust if I don't. And, Yaten-san isn't around...' "Because I wanted to know, like, what would happen if.."

"I'm sorry, Yoshi-san, but could you hurry? I don't want that happening to anyone again."

"I wanted to know what you would do if someone did this to you!" Yoshi leaned in, wrapping her arms around Fighter's waist before pressing her lips roughly onto the other girl's, trying to make it as passionate and as 'real' as possible.

Fighter's eyes widened and for a moment she couldn't move, she just kept seeing Usagi's eyes, and Kakyuu's and –

_"It will be your downfall!" _

Yoshi's hands traveled up and down Fighter's back, just memorizing every line and curve of the girl's body. She found herself playing with Fighter's long ponytail and the back straps of her top before they came around and started caressing her stomach and hips. It was then that she realized what she was doing, and her eyes opened wide in shock.

Fighter shook her head, snapping out of her daze before she placed her hands on Yoshi's shoulders, pushing her back. "What the hell...?!" she screamed, out of breath. She couldn't erase the feelings of Yoshi's hands all over her.

"A demonstration...!" Yoshi placed her hands over her mouth in shock. "It wasn't meant to go so far but I wanted to see if you'd react the same way as me!"

"Well, you didn't - " Fighter's eyes widened, and her breath got caught in her throat. Behind Yoshi was a transparent figure - with white hair and pale lilac eyes, and a tiara on her forehead. "Y-you're..."

Yoshi blinked, seeing the fear etched in Fighter's midnight blue eyes. "Fighter-sama? Fighter-sama what's wrong?!" Yoshi reached out in fear that her 'one-sided-lover' would fall down the stairs. But it was too late.

_"Tsukino Usagi will be your downfall!" _

"FIGHTER-SAMA!!!" Fighter couldn't hear Yoshi's screams as her eyes rolled back and she collapsed down the long, marble fight of stairs. "Fighter-sama.. Fighter-sama.. FIGHTER-SAMA!! P-Princess!! Taiki-sama!! Yaten-sama! Somebody!!!" Yoshi ran down the stairs as fast as she could, feeling herself trembling violently in fear. The girl she had pined for was lying at the bottom of the stairs, motionless. No sights of anything broken or any blood, but she wasn't one hundred percent sure of this.

She finally jumped down the last five stairs and bent down beside Fighter, not wanting to touch her in fear of the slim chance that the girl could have been rendered paralyzed from the fall. "Somebody, please!!"

Before Yoshi could start screaming even more, Maker came running up the stairs with Kakyuu right behind her. "Seiya..! Yoshi what...?!" Maker bent down beside her fallen ally.

"I don't know!! We were talking then she went pale like she had seen a ghost... I don't know if it was random or if there was something behind me but - oh God!"

"Yoshi-chan, please get help from the infirmary!" Kakyuu commanded, trying to hide any signs of worry from her voice.

"As you wish, your highness!" Yoshi cried, standing up and rushing down the stairs.

"Fighter, Fighter can you hear me?" Kakyuu's calls came out as whispers, and her hands gently caressed the girl's cheeks, as if to remind herself that Fighter was still there beside her.

"Let me see something." Maker got up, running up the stairs to the third floor. Once she arrived at the top, she looked down both sides of the hall for anything that would have freaked her friend out so badly. She turned back around to find Kakyuu looking at her hopefully, but Maker sighed, shrugging. There was nothing.

"Where the hell is Healer.." Maker hurried back down and bent down beside Kakyuu, trying to see if Fighter was bleeding from anywhere.

There was a dimly lit hallway was toward the right of where Maker and Kakyuu kept vigil on Fighter's motionless body. This hall lead to the music rooms. Silently, secretly, Healer stood there, leaning against one of the walls. Her eyes were narrowed and her hands were by her sides in fists. "Revenge is necessary."

Yoshi ran down the hallway that led toward the infirmary, tears pouring out of her eyes. She felt responsible for Fighter's sudden fall. Was it her kiss that freaked her out enough to cause her to fall down the stairs? Nothing else made sense.

Suddenly, just as fast as she began running she stopped, mouth frozen wide open in a silent scream. Temporarily. "H-Healer-sama!"

"Don't 'Healer-sama' me," spat Healer, sending a kick to Yoshi's face. Yoshi screamed loudly, closing her eyes tightly as she awaited the impact of Healer's kick. It never came. Yoshi opened her eyes slowly and she froze, seeing the high-heeled boot centimeters from coming into contact with her face.

Yoshi felt herself trembling more as the tip of the boot hit her gently on each cheek. "I-I didn't do anything!"

"Hmm?" Healer brought her leg down, her eyebrow twitching in anger. "Oh, no. 'Course not. First you decide 'oh let's knock Yaten unconscious and see what happens!' THEN you decide 'oh let's kiss Seiya passionately even though she doesn't want it and see what happens!' THEN you nearly paralyze the girl by somehow causing her to fall down a flight of stairs, then you have the NERVE to say you didn't do anything when you know damn well you did!" Healer sent a quick punch to Yoshi's face, and the girl didn't expect it so she was it on her right cheek, and stumbled backwards.

"I don't KNOW why she fell down the stairs!! She just did!"

"Ha! You think it's 'cause you were trying to take off her clothes?!" Healer sent out another punch directed at Yoshi's left cheek, but this time the girl dodged, barely.

"I was not!!"

"Don't lie to me! I know the truth. 'Oh, Fighter-sama's so sexy, she has a body to die for and I'd to anything to just ravish it!' Don't say you were making up that bullshit!" Healer's voice was shaking due to her anger and how loud she was screaming as she sent two, three, four more punches in Yoshi's direction.

The girl cartwheeled out of the way, wincing due to the pain in her face. "Please!"

"Don't please me! You didn't listen to me before so why should I listen to you?!"

"I was doing it for your own good!" Yoshi snapped. Healer raised an eyebrow, bringing her arm back in preparation for another punch.

"Do you have any idea what you're saying?"

"Yes I do!" Yoshi stood up straight. "After all those jokes and fights and all those beatings from earth, after those days where she sat down a bit depressed and stressed out, heartbroken, you decide 'oh I'm going to just fall in love with her!' LOVE DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY!" Yoshi sent a high kick to Healer's face, but she dodged it. "You can't just love someone out of thin air, that's not love! That's PLAYING WITH THEIR EMOTIONS!" Another kick.

"And you shouldn't be talking!" Healer screamed, tying in a mix of kicks and flips and punches to try to throw Yoshi off. "I would NEVER TOY WITH HER EMOTIONS AFTER ALL THAT'S HAPPENED!" Another punch.

"Who are you to judge me?! You're a maniac!"

"The only maniac around here is you! I thought you were clairvoyant, couldn't you save her from all this?! Couldn't you save the PLANET FROM WHAT IT WENT THROUGH?!" Healer's eyes widened and she stopped her kick in midair, unable to reply.

"Ha! I knew it. You WANTED this to happen to Kinmoku. You wanted Fighter-sama to be heartbroken so you could take her while she's vulnerable, you wanted to put Kakyuu-hime out of the picture and the only way to do it was by not paying attention that fateful day!"

"You're a bitch. You're making this up!" Healer screamed, visions of the events of the day Galaxia attacked refilling her head.

"You're going to let Fighter-sama down the same way you let this planet down..."

"Shut up."

"You're going to kill us all."

"Shut up."

"You don't deserve to be a Senshi."

"SHUT UP!!!!"

Healer sent punch after punch and kick after kick to Yoshi who expected the girl to crack not snap. Yoshi did her best to dodge, and by doing this she began to walk backwards, trying to find an opportunity to make a run for it. She never had the chance.

"Take back everything you said and everything you've done... You've yet to realize that you should NEVER MESS WITH ME!" Healer sent one final punch to Yoshi - which hit her in the stomach, causing her to lose balance. She coughed, the air going out of her throat as she stumbled backwards - oddly down the flight of stairs, which led to the first floor. Healer took a breath, eyes wide. She wiped her forehead and just stared at Yoshi's prone body before she felt a hand on her shoulder, whirling her around.

"Healer! What has gotten into you?!"

"P-P-Princess!"

'Oh no. She only caught my side of the onslaught didn't she.'

"I expected better from you! Where were you when Fighter was knocked down? Yoshi-chan was sent to get help and this is what happens?!"

"No, wait a second!"

Kakyuu put a hand on her cheek, she hated yelling at her Starlights. She absolutely hated it. But she couldn't let this go by. "Healer. I'm sorry. You're dismissed for the time being."

"…You're not serious."

"I'm sorry," Kakyuu whispered as she hurried down the stairs to check on Yoshi.

Healer didn't feel upset or betrayed. She felt…angry. Terribly, insanely angry. She slammed her fist into the wall and stomped down the hallway toward her room, eyes narrowed.

"The revenge is far from over. But am I risking Kakyuu-hime's trust on this?" She pulled open the door to her room and slammed it shut, locking it as she slid down the door onto the floor, trembling in anger. "Damnit. Just...damnit."

_I can't stay trapped inside your little bubble; I must learn to fly._

Owari chapter III.

venganza = vengence.


	4. Ven Dimelo

**I Will Break You**

Chapter IV: Ven Dimelo

A few hours later.

The entire palace could hear familiar curses and rants streamed of profanity echoing throughout the walls - mainly on the second floor. Of course they all knew who it was and why. They just couldn't understand Kakyuu's side to it, basically. And honestly...

Kakyuu didn't either. She was currently sitting by one of the window in the infirmary, waiting for word on her Senshi and Yoshi who had woken up about an hour ago. Kakyuu seemed torn. Taiki had attempted to get the cranberry haired princess to tell her something, but to no avail. Kakyuu was never like this. And she wouldn't dismiss Healer temporarily like that either. It just was not like her. It was…terribly out of character, and being the only one out of three around to be aware of it scared Taiki. Terribly.

Taiki turned, looking back to Kakyuu, studying her face, her features, anything to find some sort of clue so she could pry in. Her eyes were narrowed slightly, and she wasn't smiling whatsoever. The way she had her arms positioned, crossed in front of her chest, made it seem as though she was hugging herself. Attempt to calm down? Taiki tried prying further, but couldn't get past a sense of guilt and frustration that seemed to have built a barrier around the princess. How odd...

"Princess? Are you all right?" If prying by eye and mind didn't work, by word of mouth was the only other way.

"Do not worry about it, Maker. I do not wish to trouble you."

"But.. Princess, I'm already worried about you. And I'm sure once the others see you like this they will be too."

Kakyuu turned, a small smile on her face as she looked to her brown haired soldier. "It's all right. Thank you for your concern, but there are others who deserve your concern more than I do."

Taiki blinked, nodding a little. She didn't buy it. There was something wrong, well duh, but how could she get Kakyuu to say it? She was certain if she took Seiya's place and Seiya took hers, Kakyuu would tell her. Kakyuu always seemed closer to Seiya, or something. Maybe it was her imagination? No... Yaten noticed it too. But then?

Before Taiki could try to put two and two together, the door to the infirmary flew open, revealing a panting Sailorstarfighter standing in the doorway. She shook her head and stepped out of the doorway, walking in Kakyuu and Taiki's direction. Taiki blinked upon looking at her. She didn't have any injuries that she could see..

"Seiya! Are you okay?"

"Fine. Princess, can we talk?" Fighter said, obviously out of breath.

"Are you all right?" Kakyuu blinked, curious as to why she was breathing so raggedly.

Fighter looked to Taiki who had the same look of confusion plastered all over her features. She rubbed the back of her head, looking up with sincerity and determination tinted in her eyes. "I'm fine. But I really need to talk to you."

Kakyuu didn't believe the first part of Fighter's statement, but she dismissed it. If she needed to talk to her, then all of her thoughts had to be put aside for the moment. Maybe it could make up for the mistake she made..

"Yes. Come with me."

Fighter nodded, looking to Taiki once again. "Please stay here, okay?"

Sighing, Taiki could only nod in agreement. Fighter smiled in gratitude, rushing after the cranberry haired woman. Taiki watched the two head back toward the palace through a window, now more puzzled than ever. But her suspicions from earlier had been somewhat cleared up. But so what if Kakyuu trusted Seiya more? It made sense. Seiya was the first to arrive on Kinmoku, making the two have more time to get to know each other alone than she or

Yaten had. But still...

Fighter rubbed her arm as she stood in front of Kakyuu, the two girls standing in the middle of the parlor, alone. She was kind of nervous with what she had to say, but her heart was pleading with her to say something, as hard as it was to. She didn't want to offend her Princess, but if she didn't say anything would they all become corrupted? 'Damn life.'

"Princess... While in the infirmary..." Fighter rubbed her other arm now, a sign of nervousness. Usually she was so confident, but when it came to this moment with her Princess, with all that had been going on, she was a bit worried. "Yoshi told me you dismissed Healer. Is that true?"

Kakyuu's eyes widened. Her mistakes and fears had come back to haunt her, and were taking her in. She closed her eyes halfway, tilting her head to the side to avert eye contact with the leather clad soldier in front of her. "Fighter, I..."

"Please take it back!" Fighter took a step forward, placing one hand on her upper chest and then her free hand on top of that one. "I feel bad because she was trying to defend me and you know she wouldn't have pushed her down purposely! ...I think. Well without a reason she wouldn't. And it isn't like you to make such a rash decision…and it's worrying me as well as Maker, couldn't you tell?"

Silence. Kakyuu couldn't look at her. She couldn't bear it. Hearing her soldier pour her heart out to her to reverse her actions was so heartbreaking; she couldn't take it. She would give anything and everything to just turn around with her infamous smile and say yes she'd take it back, but she couldn't. And knowing this hurt her because she hurt her friends.

"Princess," Fighter whispered, taking a few more steps forward. She reached out, taking Kakyuu's right hand into her own, giving it a comforting squeeze. "If something is wrong, we will help you. We would do anything for you. You know that. You can tell us anything."

Yet again, there was nothing but silence. Fighter didn't know what else to say. She was about to let go of Kakyuu's hand in respect to her decision to keep it a secret within her, but before she could Kakyuu squeezed her hands in reply. Fighter blinked, looking up into Kakyuu's red eyes. "Fighter…thank you. I know you three would, and I would do the same for you. That's why I feel I must tell you."

"Tell me what?" Fighter was as confused as Taiki was earlier, if not then maybe even more.

Kakyuu looked down for a minute, taking a breath as her other hand came up, enlacing its fingers with Fighter's. "Fighter... it's that.. All right. Earlier, as I hurried to see why Yoshi was taking so long to get help, I stopped witnessing Healer advance before me and confront her. The two began screaming at each other with such vengeance... yet I don't know where all this hatred they have for each other came from." She sighed. "Healer punched her in the stomach, and the girl stumbled backwards, ultimately leading to her falling down the stairs. And all I could do was stare in shock. I started to hurry to see if they were both all right but a figure appeared in front of me before I could..."

Fighter raised an eyebrow. "A figure? What did it look like, Princess?"

Kakyuu stopped for a moment, trying to remember every single detail, every single line, curve, everything. It was...this figure's fault she was where she was now, right?.. "Pale lilac eyes, pale white hair, so it didn't even look white honestly... She had an outfit - which seemed like the attire of the solar system soldiers, merely white and pleated with a darker bow in the back, a tiara on her - F-Fighter? What is wrong?"

No reply. Fighter was staring forward, as if her stare was going right through Kakyuu's body. Her hands started to tremble. That was the girl she had seen during practice.. It was her fault Healer and Maker were almost killed. She saw the girl on the stairs also. It was her fault Healer and Yoshi fought and why Healer was dismissed. Damn her.. damn her.. damn her, damn her, damn her! Now she was plaguing her Princess's thoughts as well?! Weren't hers enough?!

"She told me to dismiss the girl, or the council of the outer solar system would remove me as princess and remove you three from this planet.."

"The WHAT?" Fighter snapped out of her daze, blinking in sheer confusion.

"I haven't heard too much of it myself.. It is like.. in charge of all the planets in our system. Kind of like the leaders of everything. At least that is what I have been told.."

"And they threatened to remove all of us from our positions and this planet if you didn't dismiss Healer?" Fighter narrowed her eyes. "That's…ridiculous. Why would they care about simple little actions we make that don't involve anyone but ourselves?"

"I am not sure of that myself, Fighter.. But I didn't want to take you three from your happiness that you deserve so much.. That is why I had to do it."

"Princess." Fighter took a breath. "Do not listen to his figure anymore. I-I... I will find a way to deal with her, don't you worry. For now just relax, I will talk to healer. Please check on Yoshi and Maker, will you?"

"Thank you Fighter." Kakyuu smiled warmly. "Thank you for understanding. I just wish that - "

"Shh, it's all right.. Everything's going to be fine now." Fighter smiled, squeezing Kakyuu's hands once more before letting go, hurrying toward the stairs. Kakyuu watched her go before shaking her head a little, rushing back toward the infirmary.

As all this was going on, Healer finally decided to stop ranting to herself and went to take a shower. She got rid of the transformation, grabbed two towels and sulked her way to the bathroom before shutting the door and locking it. After years of living with Taiki and Seiya she knew it was stupid to leave the door unlocked.

After untying her hair, she stripped, angrily throwing her clothes onto the floor before entering the shower, taking the opportunity to allowed the water wash away all of her problems. It wasn't exactly working well. She stood there, staring at the the damaged reflection of herself on the glass as the water splashed around, hitting her body and the glass walls of the stall. Nothing was more annoying then being kicked out of something you loved, especially when you didn't do anything at all.

After about 15 minutes, which was a galaxy record for her, she shut the water off, grabbing a towel to wrap it around herself. She hopped out of the shower stall and stood in front of the mirror, grabbing the other towel to dry her hair first. She pulled open one of the cabinets and grabbed the hair dryer out, plugging it in and switching it on.

Fighter, who had since gave up the transformation and went back to Seiya, ran down the hallway of the second floor. She smirked a little, hearing the familiar sounds of the hair dryer filling the air. "Found you."

She ran a hand through hair, stopping once she arrived at the bathroom door. Her hand reached out, twisting the doorknob a bit to find it locked. "Ah, you've grown smarter as the years pass us by." She chuckled, digging around in her hair for a hairpin, which she then pulled out and inserted into the key hole. She kept moving it around until she heard a loud click, and flicked the proof of her entrance elsewhere.

Seiya pushed the door open a little and felt her cheeks grow a little warm. Yaten was standing in front of the mirror, water droplets dripping from her hair as she continued to blow dray it and brush it, a towel wrapped around her body while the other was temporarily placed on her shoulder. Seiya couldn't help but grin at the opportunity.

Yaten switched the hair dryer off and put it back down, brushing her hair a little more with a small dab of gel. "If you like my body, and you think I'm sexy..." Brush brush brush. "Baby come and let me know..."

The dive! Seiya took a quick step forward, gently placing her hands on Yaten's hips. "Yes I like your body, and I think you're sexy, so here I am letting you know..."

...FLAIL. Yaten's face turned bright pink and she whirled around, dropping the bottle of gel and her brush as she backed up, hitting the side of the sink. "SEIYA! What the…why are…you..!"

Seiya had no choice but to laugh, she walked around, standing beside Yaten now, facing the same direction as her. She kept on laughing as she watched the girl's attempts to keep her towel from falling off, she could do this all day. She placed her hands on Yaten's shoulders and gently pushed her forward before she began to massage her neck and shoulders, seemingly a plea for forgiveness. "Sorry, Yaten-chan. I couldn't resist. Did I scare you?"

"I hate you." No I don't!!

"You could never hate me!" Seiya smiled brightly. "How's your wrist doing?"

"It's f-fine..." Yaten stammered.

"I'm glad..." Seiya cleared her throat, stopping the massage. "Listen, I need to talk to you about earlier."

"What? You want to yell at me too?" Yaten spat, struggling to pull away from, Seiya's hold, but Seiya wouldn't let her go.

"Unless you want me to pull this towel off, let me talk to you." Seiya waited a moment, and when Yaten didn't reply, she smiled a bit, continuing.

"That's better. Now, about what the Princess said before.. She didn't mean it. It's... I don't know if you'll believe me, but I hope you do. A figure appeared to her as you and Yoshi were fighting. About what you better tell me later, yeah? But anyway - "

"Are you about to tell me this figure told her to do this to me?"

"You catch on quick. Ne.. Yaten.. have you heard of some council of the outer solar system or whatever?"

"Council of the what...?" Yaten turned around, looking once again deeply into Seiya's blue eyes.

"Hm, I was hoping you did.." Seiya was obviously perplexed. "That's where the figure said she came from. Demanding that the Princess dismiss you or we'd all be kicked out of here."

"What the hell.. Why does whatever it is care about our private lives? It knows nothing about us! How dare it mess with our princess's decisions like that, like it's nothing!"

"That's what I said!" Seiya smiled, happy to be on the same page as Yaten instead of on her bad side. "Well whatever the case may be, please don't blame her. She never intended for it."

"I-I don't. I'll talk to her once I'm dressed. Thank you, Seiya." Yaten gushed. She was pleased to have such a private conversation with Seiya like this, but she wished it was on a lighter note, but no matter. The girl played with her emotions in ways no one else could, even if they tried. Heck, Seiya wasn't even trying. This was normal Seiya Kou right her. But Yaten loved every minute of it.

"Now I'll leave you to get changed, sweetheart," Seiya laughed, pressing a teasingly sweet kiss to Yaten's cheek. "Thank you for listening to me."

"I...you...sure...right." Slap. "Yeah! Just next time come while

I'm dressed!"

Another laugh. "Come on! You know you didn't mind it! You know you'd drop everything to be in the path of a beautiful sex goddess like me, right?"

'Being shot is less painful than this.'

"SEIYA! Sex goddess to who?!"

"To whoever is worthy!" Seiya laughed again before leaving the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Yaten would swear she would have collapsed if she hadn't gripped onto the sink tightly. "Well? Am I worthy?" Cursing. "How can you look through my eyes like open doors..."

Seiya skipped down the stairs with a big grin on her face. She was always the confident flirt type, but with no one was much as Yaten. Except for the Odango. But that was as male - no...it was as both.. So they were even. Well then again, Seiya never saw her Odango half naked like she just saw Yaten. In fact, it was the other way around. But anyway, trying to rephrase that, she never flirted with anyone on Kinmoku as she did to Yaten. And why?

Ah, what did it matter? Life was good! Now all she had to do was reassure the princess and wait for Yaten to talk to her, then everything would be all right. With the exception of the growing tension between Yoshi and Yaten, but Seiya figured she could handle it.

As she turned a corner to head outside, she saw a nearly transparent figure running toward her, then sped right past her. Seiya paused, blinking as she replayed the scene in her mind. What just happened? No matter. Just as she was about to continue on her way, transparent hands reached out, grabbing the girl by the neck.

"Shh. No screaming from you. You are coming with me."

Seiya blinked, not about to accept this, she brought her hands up to her neck to pry the hands off, but her eyes widened as she felt no hands to grab onto. Okay. Now she could panic. She started trashing about and tried pulling herself free, she wasn't about to endanger anyone else if they couldn't even see whatever it was. So no screaming allowed.

"Seiya Kou, you are hereby under arrest. Now come quietly and peacefully otherwise I will not be afraid to force you to comply."

"What...the...hell…?" Okay. So now it was safe to scream. Which she did. Loudly. The transparent figure suddenly became visible, and very tangible, tightening her hold on Seiya's neck before letting go rapidly, pulling Seiya's arms behind her back roughly. "Damn! You're hurting me!"

"Please do not resist." The figure suddenly began to go transparent again…and so did Seiya.

"What the hell are you doing to me?! Stop it!!" Seiya could now safely say she was freaked out as she struggled and squirmed to try to free herself. But it didn't work. 'If Yaten was around, she would probably go off and say 'you're screwed!' God what would I do to see her one last time...' she thought.

And as if on cue, Yaten rushed down the stairs, not in a towel but fully dressed, a puzzled look on her face as she stopped short at the bottom of the stairs. "What in the name of hell is going on…Seiya?! What..."

This time, as if fate drove it to occur, Yoshi rushed out of nowhere from the side door, freezing in place with her mouth open in a silent scream. "Holy crap!!"

"Someone please tell the princess that I - " Seiya started, but couldn't finish. The figure went completely transparent and disappeared, taking Seiya along with her.

"Oh my God... I'M GETTING THE PRINCESS!!" Yoshi screamed, running off like a mad woman.

Yaten slowly walked over to where Seiya was last standing, staring at the floor in horror. What just happened? This was so messed up!

'What would I do to see her one last time...'

Owari chapter IV.

Ven Dimelo = come tell me


	5. Dígame Por Qué

**I Will Break You**

Chapter V: Dígame Por Qué

It didn't make sense.

Not one single thing about this made sense.

Someone broke into the palace of Kinmoku, got through the guards, got through _them_, and kidnapped her.

Someone kidnapped her and called her _Seiya_.

Someone kidnapped her and called her Seiya and _could not be seen_.

She was livid – absolutely livid. How could something like this happen? How could it happen to her of all people? Yoshi and Yaten couldn't do a damn thing but stare in horror, and all she could do was scream. That was the most frustrating fact that could ever exist, she was sure of this.

What she wasn't sure of, was why she woke up and found herself transformed. She couldn't remember transforming, but here she was, as Fighter. When did that happen?

And when did anyone aside from the princess know of the civilian names they coined up for their trip to earth? Here they were known as Fighter, Healer, and Maker – not Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki. Those were male names they pulled out to go along with their male disguises. It all worked out pretty damn well, but...how did this woman – this _thing­_ – know of it?

"_Pale lilac eyes... pale white hair, so it didn't even look white, honestly... She had an outfit which seemed like the attire of the solar system soldier, merely white and pleated with a darker bow in the back..._"

Fighter thought that maybe she had taken some sort of drug in her food and had lost her mind. That was really the only explanation for what was going on… Nothing else was making any sense. Not even the present time was making sense. She took in a deep breath and shut her eyes. _Now's not the time to go insane while trying to analyze this… Now's the time to find out what the hell is going on._

Taking another deep breath, Fighter let the last few events flood back into her head as she tried to calmly understand something, _anything_.

Kakyuu had dismissed Healer. No, before that.

She almost killed Maker and Healer due to some vision she had, visions that apparently Kakyuu had too. Yoshi kissed her. Healer disappeared and was found hours later with no clue – supposedly – was to who was behind locking her up. The council of the outer solar system had threatened Kakyuu – the _who_??? That stupid, stupid vision again... And...Healer.

Fighter blinked her eyes open. She felt herself blush slightly when she realized that all of her thoughts kept going back to Healer. Yaten... What was this? What was this feeling? And why was she having it now, in all times, when she should be trying to figure out where she was and how to get back?

Changing her priorities, although only slightly, Fighter placed her hand on the wall she had been leaning against for support as she pushed herself up until she was standing – shakily, but standing nevertheless.

The room she was in was dark, dimly lit; she couldn't make anything out, not even whatever was three feet ahead of her. All she knew was that she was in a dark room by herself, and against her will. It angered her. All she could remember was trying to fight and struggle against whoever had wrapped their arms around her, and reaching out for Healer. Hell, for Yoshi too, _anyone_. She woke up and was already in the room, clueless as to how she got from the parlor to…there. Couldn't she ever get a break? She had enough to deal with emotionally. Fighter chuckled. _Healer is probably digging a hole for Yoshi in the garden…_ she thought. She probably was, but that was something else all in itself.

Lately it had really been Healer versus Yoshi at all costs. Fighter had an inkling of an idea as to why, but not enough to be completely certain. That was driving her wild. She wanted to flirt and be closer to Healer, to piss her off and make her react in whatever way she saw fit – _preferably a positive way_ – she just wanted to _see_ her. The fact that she was there instead, lost and clueless made her so angry her blood was boiling and her head was throbbing and –

Fighter's thoughts took a pause as she heard a door open. She squinted in the darkness to try to spot where they were but couldn't tell. She bent back down slowly, groping around to search for her star yell but found it nowhere.

"Shit," she breathed out, biting down hard on her lower lip. She needed it. She needed it, she needed it, _she needed it_ but where…

"If you're looking to attack me, you can't. We took your weapon when we brought you here."

"What…?!" Fighter exclaimed, her head snapped up just as the lights were turned on in the room. She winced, closing her eyes in reaction to the light. She slowly reopened them and almost passed out at who she saw standing in front of her. "You..."

It was her, for real, face to face. It was the stupid girl with the pale eyes and pale hair and the annoying voice. The girl that arrested her – _the girl that arrested her_! Fighter felt her blood boiling; she glared at her as her hands curled into tight fists, trying to hold back the wave of anger that just kept growing within her.

"Who the hell are you?" she spat out, biting on the inside of her lower lip to keep from saying anything else. Enraging this woman wouldn't get her anywhere; she didn't know her strengths or weaknesses, didn't know where she was…it was not in her best interest to anger her.

The mysterious girl laughed, brushing her long bangs away from her eyes. "You Starlights have been a real kick so far. I'm enjoying this greatly and we haven't even started yet..._Seiya_."

Fighter wasn't expecting that. Only the solar system soldiers, Yaten, and Taiki called her that. It wasn't her name, just one she pulled out to use on earth. 'Okay, we've already thought of this and established this,' she thought to herself, 'how does this girl know?'

"You haven't answered my question."

"What I don't get is why you three have changed." The girl shrugged her shoulders, slowly walking in Fighter's direction. There was a smirk spread across her lips as she moved, as she placed her gloved hands on her hips. "You were just one of the Sailor Starlights, sworn protectors of Princess Kakyuu... Then you make a trip to earth and now you have human identities! Male identities at that! That's...I didn't know you three were into cross-dressing, or being transgendered for that matter."

"_Excuse me_?" Fighter was convinced she was in the twilight zone now; there was no way this was real. It didn't make sense – nothing that had been going on for the past who knows how long was making sense.

The girl stopped walking then burst out into hysterical laughter leaving Fighter unable to do anything but stare with an eyebrow arched up.

"You're a riot! On your next trip to earth, be a male comedian. You'll sell out the place."

"What... Are you high?"

Before Fighter could ask anything else, she felt a firm slap to her cheek causing her head to twist to the side out of reaction.

"Don't interrupt me, bitch. As I was saying... You've changed. Your focus, your thoughts, your desires, your goal... Everything about you has changed. Even your gender, apparently. Now that was something I don't think anyone was expecting. Aren't Sailor Soldiers supposed to be exclusively girls?"

"What we did doesn't concern you."

"But it does. I arrested you, remember? Your memory is out of whack, Fighter."

Fighter opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't; she was so damn confused, wishing something made even a little bit of sense so she could use it to her advantage. Since nothing was working out for her, she was stuck and forced to play this girl's mind games until she found a way out.

"Your infatuation with Sailormoon overtook your responsibilities to your princess."

"What... What in the world does that have to do with anything? That was...that was two years ago! And she didn't replace our princess – "

"Right. Keep telling yourself that. Your focus was on Sailormoon. Your love for her, your desire to have her... It blocked out everything else. She blocked out your princess - "

"No."

"She blocked out your mission - "

"No..."

"She blocked out your allies - "

"No!"

"She blocked out your _love - _"

"No – what are you talking about?"

The girl reached forward, grabbing Fighter's chin with her thumb and index finger, forcing her head up. Her gaze met Fighter's glaring eyes and she smirked when she saw such anger and hatred burning in them.

"You're so clueless...you think I don't know."

"What the hell are you talking about? Not one thing you have just said makes a single shred of sense. You have got to be high. You haven't even told me why I'm here yet!"

"Because. Sailormoon was the beginning of your end, Sailorstarfighter."

"That still doesn't explain anything."

The girl tightened her hold on Fighter's chin which caused her to wince, but her gaze never faltered.

"She was the catalyst to your betrayal of Princess Kakyuu. Your love for her was unwavering and couldn't be matched until you met Tsukino Usagi, Sailormoon. Seiya Kou didn't stand a chance and he took Sailorstarfighter with him. The bond between you and your princess was bent and damaged...and it continues to be. Only this time, it isn't with Sailormoon. This time..."

Fighter finally snapped. She shook her head to release the girl's hold on her, then sent a fist forward toward her face hoping for a direct hit. The girl quickly sidestepped but wasn't fast enough to completely avoid a hit. Her cheek got hit and she stumbled backward, moving a hand to her face to check her injury.

"You bitch. Now we'll see how long it takes for you to get out of here."

"This is all a lie. There is no council of the outer solar system, and I'm not really arrested. You're a fake and I don't know what your goal is aside from pointless mind games, but I've had it. I'm not playing your stupid games anymore."

The girl glared at Fighter. She didn't reply, just held her cheek with her left hand while her right arm extended forward, her index finger pointed at Fighter. She didn't say a single word, but suddenly Fighter felt cold – so very cold. She tried to keep from wrapping her arms around herself, sensing an oncoming attack, but it was so hard to do so. It kept getting colder and colder and colder...until she couldn't feel anything.

She watched with a smirk as Fighter's eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed onto the floor. Setting her arm back down, she gradually made her way over to her then bent down beside her, moving her hand to brush Fighter's bangs away from her eyes.

"You should be nicer to your princess," she whispered softly, leaning forward enough to press her lips to the corner of Fighter's mouth in a soft kiss. She stood back up, turning on her heels before exiting the room, leaving the unconscious girl in darkness.

"She was...tall! And had long white hair... She was so pale, and she had that thing, that thing on her forehead! The same as you, princess! She was invisible, then she was visible, then she was invisible and they were gone! They were just gone!"

Healer rolled her eyes at Yoshi's explanation. 'It can't get any more juvenile than that,' she thought. However, Yoshi had it down somewhat right. One minute there was no one but Seiya standing there, then there was a girl...she looked so pale, she looked _dead_. Or maybe a vampire? No, those didn't exist. Well, then again, they faced many enemies that just should not exist but they did, so how odd would it really be if it were a vampire? 'Just grab some onions and go...wait. Is it onions or garlic?'

Kakyuu stood in front of Yoshi and Healer, absolutely horrified at the description of what had just occurred. It didn't make any sense and she was at a loss of a reason as to how whoever took Fighter got into the palace in the first place.

Before she could say anything, Maker came into the room, panting out of breath before lowering down onto one knee in front of her.

"Princess... There's no signs of anyone or anything getting in. No one's seen a single thing or anyone matching the description that Yoshi and Healer have given. There's absolutely nothing..."

"There can't be nothing," Healer finally said, standing up and turning to face Maker, trying to hide the concern from her voice. "We saw her, we... Damnit, how could we just stand there? She was gone in an instant! Can't you track teleportation?"

"How come you didn't sense it?"

Healer spun around to face Yoshi, her eyes showing her realization of Yoshi's words. "Excuse you?"

"How come you didn't sense her presence? How come you didn't sense her being in danger? How did you not know...?"

"You cannot be serious right now."

"I am," Yoshi replied before standing up, folding her arms across her chest. "You didn't sense anything. If you had, she'd probably still be here and we'd have a possible enemy to put away."

"Yeah, because grabbing onto transparent figures is my forte. Are you an idiot or is your brain on break?"

"Yoshi, Healer, please. That is enough."

Both Yoshi and Healer turned back to face Kakyuu, lowering back down to one knee.

"I'm sorry, Princess," Healer said softly.

"So sorry!!" Yoshi echoed.

"We might be able to get some sort of reading if she used a teleportation device...otherwise we are back where we started. Maker, could you - "

"I'll get right on it, princess," Maker replied, standing up and rushing out of the room.

Healer bit down on her bottom lip, thinking about what Yoshi had said. Why didn't she feel it? Why didn't she feel Seiya being in danger? Why didn't she feel that girl break into the palace? How was she oblivious to it all? She could have protected Seiya and gotten a one-up over Yoshi but she failed miserably. How could she have failed her?

"Healer?"

Healer snapped out of her thoughts and looked up, seeing that she was the only one left with Kakyuu. Where had Yoshi gone? 'Who cares, she's an idiot anyway.' "Yes, princess?"

"Have you been feeling all right? Maybe you should sit this one out for now until you feel more like yourself."

"No!! No, princess. I'm fine, I'm just very confused, that's all." She flashed a fake smile to try and get Kakyuu off of her back, but she knew it wouldn't work; Kakyuu always knew when she was lying.

Kakyuu didn't say anything; she just nodded slowly, keeping quiet for a moment. "Healer... Is there something wrong with you and Fighter?"

Healer felt a bright blush spread across her face in embarrassment. She couldn't tell Kakyuu what exactly had been going on for the past...what? Two years? She didn't even know now that she thought about it. When did her infatuation with Seiya start...

They came back to Kinmoku about two earth years ago. They began rebuilding with the survivors, and others from other planets that had come to assist in the rebuilding of Kinmoku. It took a year and a half to get the planet fully functional again. Seiya had been in charge, as usual, and really got them moving along rapidly to get things done. She was...very proud of her.

Healer smiled a lot more, laughed a lot more, and just felt better about herself. She was happy that they were back home and happy that the four of them were reunited, but a large amount of happiness came from Seiya not pining away over Usagi – over Sailormoon – over the moon princess anymore.

Granted, she didn't hate her – no. She was an excellent ally, and a great friend – a great person. She didn't have any hate toward her and her naiveity. She was just grateful that Seiya could focus on them and their princess and their planet again.

...and her, specifically.

Watching her perform her duties and just be more carefree and happy caused Healer to be happy, too. It felt good; everything felt good. She was happy with herself and happy with their new lives.

She supposed that slowly and surely her crush came about but she kept suppressing it until Yoshi became interested. It was disgusting just how interested Yoshi was. She wanted to make her breakfast in bed, wanted to do anything and everything to make her happy and get Seiya to acknowledge Yoshi's existance. It...was pretty damn infuriating.

So, was her crush on Seiya just her feeling jealousy? Was it just her claiming rights and privilege over Yoshi? Or was it something more – was it real?

"Healer?"

Healer almost smacked herself for disappearing into her thoughts again in front of Kakyuu. Now for sure she wouldn't let her get away with not saying anything...she'd have to tell her now and she didn't want to – not when she didn't understand it herself.

"Princess, I - "

"Healer! Princess!"

'Thank you, Taiki, for still having amazing timing,' Healer thought, getting back up to turn and face her ally.

"There's...there's someone in the parlor! It's that girl – the one that took Fighter!"

That was all Healer needed to hear. She glared, her hands turning into fists before she sprinted off toward the parlor, not bothering to wait for orders or anything. She wanted to get her hands on that bitch and get Seiya back.

Kakyuu and Maker were right behind Healer when she arrived in the parlor. Yoshi and several guards and others from the palace were in there as well, staring in confusion at the pale girl and two guards that she had with her. She seemed so proud; her hands were on her hips and her lips curved into a wicked smirk.

'Is she posing for a photoshoot or something? What the hell,' Healer thought, then she shook her head, stepping forward pastthe crowd.

"All right, who the hell are you? What the hell do you want? And what have you done to Fighter?"

The girl didn't respond. She just smirked wider before she broke out into a fit of hysterics, causing Healer and Maker to get even more annoyed at the situation. If the girl was laughing, she clearly had the upper hand, and they did not like that.

"Come on, Yaten, don't play off the situation so lowly like that. You know the only thing you care about if Fighter and - "

"I didn't ask you for your opinion, I asked you what the fuck is going on."

The girl's smirk finally fell and she took a few steps forward away from her guards.

"So I was right about you and Seiya. No matter, it doesn't matter anymore, anyway, so no need to even give it any further attention."

"What is the meaning of this?" Kakyuu finally asked. "Who are you!"

The pale girl placed her hand over her heart before bowing in front of those that were present.

"The future wife of Sailorstarfighter...and the new princess of the planet Kinmoku. You better do as I say or you won't be invited to the ceremony."

"W-what…?" Healer's eyes were wide. She looked over to Maker who had the same shocked look spread over her face. Yoshi and Kakyuu couldn't even form words; they just stared forward while the crowd around them started whispering wildly, the shock and fear spreading around the room like a virus.

Before Healer and Maker knew it, the nameless girl stood before them, reaching forward with both hands to run her index fingers underneath their lips.

"My very own Sailor Soldiers... I'm okay with threesomes if you are, Yaten."

The room fell into silence. What the hell was going on?

Owari chapter 5.

Dígame Por Qué = tell me why


End file.
